


this isn’t a beach, this is a bathtub

by allywritesmut



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Beaches, Blowjobs, Bottom!Hijikata, Day At The Beach, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Top!Gintoki, sadaharu tries to shit on someone lol, sharing a bed trope, sougo and kagura have an intense ass beach volleyball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywritesmut/pseuds/allywritesmut
Summary: The Odd Jobs trio runs into the Shinsengumi while taking a leisurely vacation at the beach. Hijikata and Gintoki end up having to share a hotel room, but there’s only one bed. An interesting development happens.I won’t say much in this summary, but let’s just say it requires them being a little too close for comfort.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	this isn’t a beach, this is a bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> as of now, it’s almost 4am and im tired af
> 
> i spent like a month writing this because ive been procrastinating lmao
> 
> i wish i could include more cameos (especially hasegawa & yamazaki, lets just assume that Yamasaki is spying somewhere and that hasegawa is just sleeping on a bench nearby)
> 
> and writing hijikata & gintoki being full on crackheads together was so fun SJFJJF
> 
> i threw in so many cliches in this fic idek anymore-
> 
> also i didn’t expect for this fic to get so long?? 11k words?? wtf?? since i write only one shots, this is probably the longest fic ive ever wrote
> 
> anyhow, i hope at least someone out there enjoys this fic because I’m rlly sleep deprived rn
> 
> see you at the end <3

Ah yes, summer vacation. It doesn’t matter who you are, everybody loves summer vacation and that definitely goes for the Odd Jobs crew. Saving up enough money wasn’t easy, but they managed to save just enough to go on a vacation for a few days. Although it meant less food for Kagura and for Gintoki to lay off the parfaits, the three of them knew that it was gonna be so worth it. 

That thought instantly died when Gintoki ran into the last person he wanted to see. Or people, to be more precise. 

“Oh. Didn’t expect to see you here, danna.” Sougo said nonchalantly while sucking on a lollipop with a blank face, as if he didn’t just ruin his vacation.

And it got worse. 

“What are YOU doing here!?” A demon vice chief yelled, not minding the annoyed and irritated looks people nearby gave them. His face was red, smoke practically coming out of his ears. 

“Huuh?” Replied Gintoki as he furrowed his eyebrows, fuming. He moved closer to him. “The hell kind of question is that!? We’re on vacation. I should be asking you, tax robber! Aren’t you guys supposed to be on shift?”

Hijikata opened his mouth to bite back, but Shinpachi moved in between them to provide some space between the two men. “Hey, no fighting! Right now is supposed to be a time to have fun and relax. Plus, we are causing a disturbance!” The two of them looked around to see the annoyed glares people gave them. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Said Kondo, trying to back Shinpachi up. He gave the two angry men a lopsided smile to cheer them up. “It doesn’t always have to be this way. Let’s just take it easy, Hijikata! We don’t get many vacations anyways.” 

‘For once, they both have a really good point.’ Hijikata thought, still frowning. Why’d that guy and his posse have to show up? Gintoki was basically the bane of his existence, yet the universe thought it would be a good idea for them to run into each other at a time and place like this. 

“...Fine, but only because it’s vacation.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. Shinpachi and Kondo sighed in relief. They were finally spared. Meanwhile, Gintoki picked his ear with his finger. Gross.

That’s when they all heard a loud growl from Kagura’s stomach. She whined, rubbing her tummy. “Can we just stop talking and eat dinner already? I’m starving!”

“Anything for you to stop whining.” The yorozuya rolled his eyes, bonking Kagura in the head. “Might as well eat my wallet too while you’re at it!” 

Shinpachi sighed, shaking his head. “Okay. Lets go.” He looked over at the three men, and that’s when he got an idea. Gintoki glared at him, knowing exactly what Shinpachi is gonna say. Before giving him a don’t-you-fucking-dare look, it was already too late.

“You guys must be hungry too, right? Wanna come with us?” 

The restaurant was not the most prestigious place they dined at, but none of them really cared. Plus everyone knew that Sadaharu would cause a ruckus anyhow. Instead, they just went to the nearest Chinese buffet. Sure, the place was a bit run down but Gintoki wasn’t made out of money, right?

Shinpachi was the first person to start a conversation. The silence was killing him and everyone else. “So, you guys are on vacation too? What a coincidence that we’re here at the exact same time!” He laughed, putting a hand on the nape of his neck. 

“It was Kondo who suggested the idea in the first place.” Hijikata replied, casually reaching in his pocket for a bottle of mayonnaise. As per usual, he poured so much that you can barely see the food. Everybody stared at his plate, mortified. How could this guy even like this stuff? “I hope the Shinsengumi is alright.” 

The yorozuya was the first to look away from him, obviously disgusted. He squeezed the bridge of the nose with two of his fingers in an attempt to combat the overwhelming smell of mayonnaise. “Ew, do you mind?” 

“At least I’m not close to getting type two diabetes.” Hijikata growled, squeezing the bottle harder. “It’s sad that you haven’t realized that mayonnaise is the supreme condiment of all time. You’ll regret it someday!”

“Being regretful is the last thing I’d do. It’s also sad that you haven’t realized how delusional you are! No one can resist a yummy parfait on a hot summer’s day.” 

“Well, seeing a parfait reminds me of you and your sugar fetish. So, I’d definitely resist!”

Gintoki shot him a wide grin as he attempted to push Hijikata’s buttons once again. “Ooh? You think of me? That is quite flattering, Oogushi-kun. I think I’m blushing.”

He was puzzled by Gintoki’s unexpected response. “Wait. What?” The vice chief stared at him for a few moments as he took in what the stupid perm head just said. “...Don’t try to twist my words into something else!” 

While Gintoki and Hijikata were busy arguing about mayo and sweets, Kagura was stuffing her face with food. A tall stack of empty plates was sitting next to her. Kondo leaned over at Shinpachi to ask a question. There was a disheartened expression prominent on his face, looking around as if he was expecting someone. “So Otae-san is not showing up?”

Shinpachi deadpanned, his expression full of utter disappointment. He felt like a fool for not seeing this coming. “Is that the only reason you wanted to come to this place? Just so you can make moves on my sister?”

“Well, yeah.” Kondo laughed nervously, while trying to think of another excuse. He saw the dark and grim aura around the boy and instantly regretted asking him that question. “...And I t-thought that a break from police work would be nice too, of course!” 

’I should’ve known.’ Shinpachi thought, staring at the other in silence. It was too much of a coincidence to see him at the exact same time and place, anyhow. He sighed and started slumping in his chair. What did he expect from a stalker?

After Gintoki ordered a shit ton of desert, they left the establishment. Despite the place itself being pretty shabby, the food was delicious. Kagura let out a loud burp, a content look on her face. She ignored the mocking smirk from Sougo (who snatched half of the food from her plate without permission earlier. It took all the strength Kagura had to not beat his ass). By the time everyone was finished, it was already dark outside. Time went by fast. The moon was high in the sky while the stars were beaming around it.

“Hey Kondo,” Hijikata said, “since you were the one who was in charge of choosing an inn, you know where it is, right?”

In response, Kondo tilted his head. He was puzzled. “What inn? I thought you were in charge of that.” 

They all came to a realization after a few moments. The Vice Chief’s expression darkened, “Are you seriously telling me that you forgot to find a hotel for us?!” He grabbed the brunette by the collar of his shirt, shaking him back and forth in furiousness. “I explicitly remember reminding you to find a one! Where are we gonna stay now?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, though. This is a pretty popular spot, so there must be plenty of hotels around.” Sougo shrugged. 

“The fact that his place is popular is the problem.” Hijikata said, “Because of that, the inns must be packed around here!” 

“Oh, then nevermind.” Replied Sougo.

“Well, why don’t you try finding a room at the hotel we are staying at?” Shinpachi helpfully suggested. Even though Kondo’s reason for coming here wasn’t ideal, they don’t deserve to sleep in the streets. “Last time I checked, there were a few rooms open.” 

Hijikata sighed, taking his hands off Kondo’s collar. “Well, it’s better than nothing. Lead the way.”

They arrived at the hotel only to find out that there was a tiny issue. 

“There’s only one room left.” Gintoki said after talking to the receptionist. “With two beds.” 

He frowned, “You’re joking, right? But there’s three of us.” Hijikata felt like his soul was sucked out of him. He could only think of two ideas: one of the three could either share a bed or sleep on the floor. However, there was a tiny issue. Both ideas were horrible. Hijikata couldn’t imagine sharing a bed with either Kondo and Sougo. Kondo would start to sleep talk about Otae, and Sougo would most likely attempt killing him in his sleep.

Gintoki shook his head, “Nope, looks like you guys will have to think of something.” 

“I call dibs on the room.” Sougo raised his hand immediately, and Kondo did the same thing after him. The black haired felt like death. Why was the universe always against Hijikata Toshiro?

Sougo smirked, “Looks like you’ll have to sleep somewhere else, huh?” He crossed his arms, “How unfortunate.”

“Stop acting like you are enjoying this!” Hijikata growled. He was ready to punch the smug grin off the police officer’s face. Did Sougo expect him to sleep outside or something? Like a guard dog? Wait, actually that might be true. 

Sougo looked over at Gintoki who was staying silent during most of their conversation. Picking his nose with his index finger, it was obvious that he wasn’t paying attention at all. Not one bit. Sougo’s smirk quickly turned into a shit-eating grin. Maybe Kondo’s mistake in not renting a hotel beforehand was a good call after all.

“How about you room with danna? He’s the only one without a roommate.” 

Hijikata deadpanned, “What.”

Gintoki snapped out of his thoughts once he heard his name being called. “What?” 

“What a good idea, Sougo.” Shinpachi nodded in approval, leaving Gintoki in pure puzzlement. Two people per room is pretty reasonable. He leaned toward the other. Sougo’s idea wasn’t too bad, but one thing concerned him. Shinpachi whispered, “But are you sure they can handle it? They can’t even have one conversation without bickering.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Sougo responded straight away, “They get along just fine.”

Shinpachi looked over at the two, still unsure about the brunette’s idea. “If you say so…” It wasn’t like Hijikata had much of a choice anyways. Well, he would only have to endure it for a few days. Now that he really thought of it, sharing a room with Gintoki wasn’t that bad, right?

“It’s decided. Looks like you two are sharing a room.” Shinpachi said to the two of them, Gintoki’s mouth dropped wide open. 

“Wh- Who’s sharing what room?” He argued, absolutely not okay with the proposal. Did he even get to have a say in this? “But I’m the main character! I should be able to get some space alone.’

“It’s not like I approved of this Idea, either!” Hijikata was also not okay with whatever Sougo’s planning. He always found a way to piss him off, no matter what circumstances they were in. “There’s not really any other option, though.” 

“Now that’s the spirit.” Sougo’s coy and rather annoying grin was still prominent on his face. Hijikata let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing his temple. 

The silver haired grimaced, displeased. “Fine, but you guys are paying for your own room.” Gintoki had only saved enough for only two rooms. He did feel a bit guilty for Hijikata. Poor guy always gets thrown under the bus.

Gintoki grumbled to himself, complaining as he walked back to the receptionist to retrieve their key cards. Kondo went along to pay for the only room left in the hotel. After what looks like an eventful chit chat with the receptionist, the two of them came back to the group and gave out the key cards.

“Get your stuff,” Gintoki said, grabbing his own luggage too. He decided against overpacking, so he only brought a suitcase and a bag with him. “you’re coming with me.”

Hijikata picked up his own baggage, scowling. One part of him, probably the angel on his shoulder, is trying to convince him that everything will be alright and that this is not a big deal. Nevertheless, the other part of him, the pessimistic devil sitting on his right shoulder, kept reminding that being involved with the yorozuya lead to no good. Another reason why he wanted to avoid him. Chaos was bound to happen whenever they met. It was inevitable. 

From the very moment they first laid their eyes on each other, nothing peaceful never came out of it. Their relationship was like a never ending battle of them clashing against one another, and everyone knew that.

Except Shinpachi and Kagura, everyone went their separate ways. It made sense because their room was right next to Gintoki and Hijikata’s. The four of them went inside the elevator. There were already quite a few people in the small space, so when they entered the elevator it became totally packed - especially with Sadaharu. “Stop breathing on me.” Nagged Hijikata, trying to push himself away from Gintoki. 

“Well it’s not like I can move away from you, can I?” The silver haired retorted back in a low voice. It was obviously that he was uncomfortable too. Hijikata was backed up against the wall, his chest almost pressed against his. Their faces were close, yet none of them shared not even a glance at the other. Gintoki spoke up again in the same quiet tone, but this time he hesitated. “...Are you alright?” 

Hijikata gave him a curt nod. This was nothing he could handle. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stand being this close to the yorozuya any longer. Could the elevator just hurry up? The air was so tense around here, but it was another kind of tense. Not the usual kind that gave the vice chief an irresistible urge to kick him in the shins. He felt Gintoki’s calm, even, and quiet breaths on his neck. 

The silence they shared was paused when Sadaharu’s tail hit the yorozuya in the back, causing him to stumble forward. What little space that was between them disappeared. Fuck. Gintoki thought, the already fast pace of his heartbeat increasing. The stupid dog had to choose this specific time to start wagging his tail. He barely had enough time to put his hand on the wall right next to Hijikata’s head. The movement prevented their noses from touching. 

Hijikata’s palms were sweating, resting against the wall. Not knowing what to say, the pair just stared at each other. Looks like Gintoki wasn’t the only one who’s heart was racing. He gulped as he looked into the silver haired’s eyes. His gaze made him want to melt into a million pieces, although he would never admit it. When they both realized that they'd been looking at each other longer than what was socially acceptable, Gintoki cleared his throat and gazed at a spot at the floor. 

He moved back a little as he tried to make up the lost space. The two men stayed like that until they heard a ding which signaled that they reached their floor. Finally. The sliding door opened and the group made their way out of the elevator. “That felt like forever!” Kagura complained while Gintoki shot an angry glare toward the adorable canine walking behind her.

“Be patient. We’re almost there.” Shinpachi chuckled, adjusting his glasses. He looked around the long corridors. “Now where is room 303 and 302…” 

After a few frivolous attempts of Gintoki trying to unlock the door, he walked into the hotel room first and made way for Hijikata to come through. Once the black haired entered, Gintoki closed the door behind him. He glanced at his surroundings while putting down his luggage. His eyes stopped right in front of him and he felt his heart sink immediately. No, no, it couldn’t be. Impossible. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. 

Hijikata pointed out what he saw and found himself trailing off in the middle of his sentence, but Gintoki knew what he was referring to. “There’s one…”

“I know.” The yorozuya deadpanned and walked toward the bed and set his stuff near it. There was one bed. One. 

The vice chief’s face turned pale in pure dread. “Are you really suggesting that we sleep on the same bed!?” When he looked at Gintoki, the guy was already unpacking his things. He didn’t seem to be all shocked unlike the other person in the room. His face was totally indifferent. The silver haired unzipped his bag, reaching for a toothbrush and toothpaste. How could he be so calm about this? 

Possibly Hijikata was overreacting. Yeah, sleeping with this stupid perm head wouldn’t be too bad right? It was only for a few days. If Gintoki doesn’t snore too loudly, then this shouldn’t be a problem right? The bed was queen sized, so there should be just enough room for the both of them. Then the devil on shoulder reminded him that Gintoki was, in fact, the bane of his existence for a reason. He groaned in despair.

Gintoki entered the restroom to brush his teeth. Good. That would leave Hijikata alone with his thoughts for at least a few minutes. He unpacked his things too, although it didn’t take too long. The vice chief sprawled himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Gintoki’s very presence reminded him of how much he was going to kill Kondo and Sougo. He bet Sougo was enjoying this, imagining how irritating his condescending smirk would be right now after successfully getting HIjikata to share a hotel room with the one and only yorozuya. 

Meanwhile, Gintoki was busy thinking of the events that just happened. What happened at the elevator sent a shiver down his spine. Not in disgust nor apprehension. Nonetheless, it did make him feel uneasy. Was uneasy the right word to call it? He put a hand on top of his chest. His heart was still beating like crazy. 

He set his toothbrush down, looking up to see the sorry state his face was in. Gintoki’s face was flushed. He wasn’t a highschool girl. Of course not. Gintoki was a grown man, so he shouldn’t be acting like this. Nonetheless, that didn’t solve why he was feeling this way. Especially toward the mayora. 

Once he calmed down and brushed his teeth, Gintoki exited the bathroom. He hoped to whatever deity out there in the universe that the faint blush on his cheeks wasn’t that noticeable. “Oi, the bathroom’s yours.” The samurai said as nonchalantly as he could. Hijikata looked at him and got up from the bed. Thank god. Doesn’t seem like he noticed. Gintoki thought. 

After twenty minutes or so, Hijikata came out of the bathroom to see that Gintoki was already in his pajamas, a remote in his hand as he was laying on the bed. He seemed distracted as he was scrolling through the different channels. When Gintoki saw that Sailor Moon was on, he looked over at Hijikata. “You like this anime, right?”

“Wh-What? No-“ Hijikata felt his face heat up from embarrassment. Now that he thought about it, Sailor Moon was supposed to be airing by now. When he looked up at the tv, the black haired realized that the episode had already started. Widening his eyes in shock, he felt powerless as one of his worst nightmares came true.

Gintoki’s mouth turned upwards into an amused grin. His tone shifted into something more coy as if he was mocking him. “It would be a shame if I were to skip to the next channel...”

Hijikata tried to feign a look of curiosity. “Now, that I think about it, this show looks really interesting!” The black haired nervously replied, walking quickly toward the bed. He sat down and kept a respectable distance from the man.

“Is that so?” The yorozuya let out a fake gasp while trying to sound dramatic. He put a hand over his heart. “I didn’t take you to be such an otaku! How will the others react if they found out about this? What about Yamazaki? Or even Sougo?” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Snarled Hijikata, a grimace clouding his features only for a second. It was immediately replaced with a facade of disinterest and neutrality. “I...I don’t even know the name of this anime.”

“Well, don’t act like I haven’t seen you as Toshi. I couldn’t even count how many times you were going on and on about Sailor Moon. Everybody knows already. Would you stop hiding it?” 

Oh no. Hijikata was basically backed up into a corner right now. Might as well go for his last option? The vice chief shot him an intense don't-test-me-i-will-end you glare, but Gintoki gave him a come-at-me-you-won’t-do-shit smirk with little to no effort required. The sly fucker even made sure to wiggle his eyebrows for good measure. The average person would crumble just by taking a measly glance at Hijikata’s frightening glare. Man, that yorozuya was good. What a deadly move.

Hijikata huffed as he leaned back against the bed frame. However, his anger quickly dissolved when his eyes were greeted with his one and only best girl. He attempted to hide the small smile on his face, trying to hide his excitement for his favorite anime. In fact, he was so excited that he didn’t pay mind to Gintoki’s stare. 

They watched in a comfortable silence. No arguing, bickering, nothing. It was…nice. One of them would occasionally chuckle when something funny happened. HIjikata would find himself trying to hold back tears during a heartfelt moment, which made Gintoki snicker at least a little bit. Gradually, they would slowly move closer to one another as they closed the gap between their bodies. 

Unfortunately, the peace only lasted for only a few episodes until Gintoki yawned. He glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand. 12:06 am. Damn, how much time did they spend sitting on their asses watching Sailor Moon? He scratched his head and looked at Hijikata. The black haired looked sleepy too. His eyes were low lidded from the drowsiness. The guy barely had enough energy to pay attention to the show.

“You tired?”

“Yeah.” Hijikata nodded.

Gintoki reached over to grab the remote right next to him and proceeded to turn off the television. The two men were much closer than they were before, but he didn’t mind for once. By the looks of it, Hijikata didn’t care either. If they continued like this, maybe the chaotic pair could last a few days in this hotel room without beating the shit out of each other. Who would’ve thought? 

Hijikata pointed an index finger to where Gintoki was on the mattress. “I want that side of the bed.” He continued, “Move.” 

Gintoki didn’t expect the sudden change of subject from him. He rolled his eyes in retaliation, “You’ll get it when I’m dead.” The reason why he refused Hijikata’s request was that if he’d agreed, then the silver haired would have the spot by the window. That would mean that when he would wake up, the sunlight would shine violently on his face. 

“I don’t think you understand how much I hate being near the window.” The vice chief replied, speaking with more bite. Looks like Hijikata thought the same thing. Great minds think alike? He gestured to the window on the wall. “I won’t say it again. Move.” 

“Well, I don’t think you understand how much I hate being near the window, either. It’s not that big of a deal anyways.” Gintoki continued, scratching his head in annoyance. One of the things they had in common was their consistent stubbornness. “Come on, I’ll give you 300 yen if you stop being such a sissy about it.” 

Hijikata yawned, irritated. Three hundred yen was barely anything. Gintoki was a fool for expecting that he’ll do anything for that measly and insignificant amount of money. “I’m not being a sissy! I just don’t want this side of the bed.” 

Irritated thoughts appeared in the yorozuya’s mind. ’Is this guy really serious? Getting all hostile about something this stupid?’ Maybe fatigue was probably getting to him. Not only did it affect Hijikata, it affected Gintoki too. And not only did it make the perm head feel dopey and weary, Hijikata’s arguing made the feeling more unbearable. He moved off the mattress, scratching his perm head. “Fine, get that side of the bed. In fact, get the whole bed! I don’t care, I’m tired.”

“Pfft, whatever.” Grunted Hijikata. He laid down and faced away from him, throwing a blanket over his shoulder. 

Gintoki groggily headed to the closet, grabbing a few extra pillows and blankets. Just when he thought they started to get along, Hijikata had to be all bitchy. Deep down the silver haired knew that it was just him being cranky because of the lack of sleep. His behavior wasn’t Gintoki’s fault. The vice chief did seem to genuinely enjoy watching Sailor Moon with him. Maybe their relationship was improving just a little bit.

When Gintoki woke up, a sharp pain from his back greeted him instantly. If he’d slept on the bed instead, then this wouldn’t have happened in the first place. He grimaced. Getting up was indeed a problem for him, but he endured the uncomfortable feeling nevertheless. 

After having brunch of course, the group spent most of the day at the beach. Shinpachi came up with the idea of a game of volleyball, but things didn’t turn out like he thought it would. He should’ve seen it coming, especially with Sougo and Kagura’s rivalry. 

She ran towards the net. “Take this!” Kagura shouted from the top of her lungs, jumping up to go for a spike. She clenched her hand into a fist as she hit the volleyball with all her might - without breaking it of course. 

However, all of it was all in vain. Sougo did not let the ball reach the floor. Not even once. He bent his knees and positioned himself, the ball hitting him hard on the forearms. It bounced up and went above the net. The game continued for what felt like forever, and nobody could keep up with the two extremely aggressive and competitive teenagers any longer. 

Time passed and Gintoki ran into a familiar person selling frozen treats. That certain seller had the same purple hair as a certain masochistic stalker. The only details that were different was that she was wearing groucho glasses. The kind of glasses that had a silly nose and a fake moustache attached to them. 

Gintoki stared at the person for a few moments longer than necessary, and he could’ve sworn that she blushed in response. Yup, it totally was Sarutobi. It looked like she was holding back from pouncing on Gintoki like she usually did. Hijikata was next to him asking while slightly annoyed, “The hell is with the staring contest, yorozuya? Do you know this person?” 

“Nope. Not at all.” The silver haired replied immediately, the signature apathetic look on his face. Sarutobi was practically drooling, seeing a rare sight; Gintoki half naked and without his usual clothes. She could see all of the bare skin and muscles his yukata hid. Blood dripped down from her nose, Sarutobi felt like she was in heaven just by being this lucky to see the love of his life like this.

“W-What can I g-get for your two?” Her voice cracked mid-sentence. She was too busy staring at Gintoki’s body. The silver haired immediately regretted walking up to Sarutobi, but it’s been quite a while since he satisfied his massive sweet tooth. A scoop of ice cream would be enough for now.

He ordered a scoop of vanilla ice cream and Hijikata asked for a watermelon flavored popsicle. Sarutobi handed the sugary treat to the permhead, her hand lightly brushing against his. Gintoki felt like digging himself into a grave. As soon as they got what they wanted, he sprinted away from the masochistic stalker. Hijikata caught up with him while at the same time wondered why he became so spooked. Gintoki felt a pair of hungry eyes on him and an intense shiver went down a spine.

All thoughts soon came to a stop when Hijikata opened the wrapper for the popsicle. The sugary treat was melting a little from direct contact with the sun. Gintoki half expected the other to take out a large bottle of mayonnaise out of nowhere and squirt it all over the sugary dessert. Although he didn't, which felt unusual. Hijikata gave the treat a shy lick, Gintoki looked the other way immediately because it would be awkward if Hijikata knew the yorozuya was watching, which would also mean that Hijikata wouldn’t continue.

Gintoki told himself that the heat was the reason for him feeling so hot, but the sight of Hijikata sucking on the top of the popsicle said otherwise. The black haired was slow at first, lapping his tongue on the side of the treat. A drop of sweat fell down from Hijikata’s forehead and went all the way to his collarbone. Gintoki's eyes followed that one drop of sweat, falling from his neck all the way down to his toned chest.

The yorozuya imagined his hands all over not only his chest, but his whole body. He imagined his hands pulling on his silky, dark locks as Hijikata sucked on his dick. The way his tongue would move up and down his cock, maybe he would use his other hand and jerk him off. Just how he likes it. Unfortunately, the only thing being sucked was that popsicle. If only his dick was that popsicle. 

Gintoki shook his head back and forth. Why was he thinking of the demon vice chief in such a vulgar manner? The yorozuya should not be attracted to that man, nor should he be imagining Hijikata giving him a blowjob. Their relationship was nothing more than mutual venom and frequent conflict resulting in bruises, wounds, and black eyes. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop Gintoki from seeing the vice chief in a different light. A very, very different light.

He almost choked on air when Hijikata began to engulf a third of the popsicle in his mouth and kept on sucking. Hard. When did seeing someone eat a popsicle have to be so seductive? There was only one answer. That answer was because it’s Hijikata. No one else. 

Before having the whole damn thing in his mouth, he took it out and went back to licking. Gintoki’s throat became dry without him realizing it, only thinking about him sucking his cock instead of him eating that popsicle. He wondered if Hijikata could fit his whole dick in his mouth. He wondered if Hijikata could handle deepthroating him from base to tip without seeing his gag reflex kicking in. Or did the vice chief even have a gag reflex? Who knows?

Right before Hijikata was going to start sucking the popsicle once again, he heard a yell from Kondo.

“Yorozuya-san!” He heard him call out to him with an alert tone. Hijikata and Gintoki both cocked their heads toward Kondo. The silver haired couldn’t help but be at least a little irritated that the gorilla was ruining their alone time. Then Gintoki felt something cold dripping from his fingers and to the sand. That was when he realized most of his ice cream already melted by now. That stupid, sexy tax robber distracted him so much that he even neglected his sweet tooth for the sake of his own sexual fantasies. Seductive bastard.

He snapped out of horny thoughts when he saw a certain familiar and fluffy dog in the distance. Sadaharu was lifting his back leg up and stood right above someone who was obviously trying to relax and get a tan. That person widened their eyes and screamed, frightened to see an abnormally large dog trying to shit on them. 

Kagura saw what was happening and stopped halfway from hitting the volleyball. She was quick to start running frantically to her loyal canine, yelling. “Sadaharu nooo!” 

Neither Sougo or Kagura won that game at the end of the day. Although, since they were both on the verge of biting each other’s heads off, maybe it was for the best.

Hijikata and Gintoki were back at their shared hotel room. The police officer was exhausted. Today was quite eventful, especially the part when Gintoki had to persuade the person against suing them because Sadaharu decided to use someone’s face as a toilet. Right as the silver haired was talking to said person, Hijikata couldn’t help from laughing his ass off. He wasn’t the only one. Everybody laughed at him. He could even see Saduharu look all smug. Wait, how can a dog look smug again?

The yorozuya exited the restroom after he finished his shower. He was practically naked except for that lone towel covering his crotch. Hijikata looked away immediately. It wasn’t like Gintoki looked gross or ugly, but the reason was quite the opposite. 

It was clear that Gintoki would have such a lean, attractive physique. Especially since he was the main character and all. Gotta stay in top shape to stay strong while fighting all those villains, y’know. However, the droplets of water dripping down his abs emphasized his muscular build. 

Hijikata saw the way his biceps flexed when Gintoki stretched his arms, walking to his luggage to search for a change of clothes. Why didn’t he just pick out his clothes and take that to the shower beforehand so the vice chief didn’t have to look at him while he was basically naked? The sight was gonna be the death of him someday. 

Other than the silver haired being absolutely strikingly attractive, the black haired also noticed the way Gintoki would always rub his lower back. It was as if he was uncomfortable and in pain. Now that Hijikata thought about it, he did sleep on the floor last night. A pang of guilt surged right through him. He began to regret being all bitchy about demanding to sleep away from the window. 

“Hey, uh,” HIjikata cleared his throat, looking the opposite way from Gintoki. “You can sleep on the bed if you want. I don’t care about which side you sleep on.”

The vice chief felt a pair of maroon eyes glaring at him from behind. Gintoki stopped midway from picking out which pink, strawberry patterned underwear to wear for the time being. He was taken aback a little by Hijikata’s uncharacteristic display of mercy. The corners of Gintoki’s lips turned upwards into a shit-eating smirk. “Ooo, is mayora starting to show his soft side now? What a shocking character development!”

“Shut up, stupid perm head.” Replied Hijikata, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He instantly regretted his words. Perhaps he deserved the back pain all along. 

Gintoki walked back into the restroom to change. He threw his clothes over his shoulder, using an index finger to pick his nose. The black haired shuddered in disgust. He always hated that atrocious habit of his. Once he shut the door behind him, Hijikata let out a sigh of relief. Finally that walking headache was gone at least for a few minutes. 

The black haired leaned toward the nightstand and snatched the remote. According to the clock on the wall, Sailor moon is supposed to be airing right about now. Hijikata definitely isn’t going to miss it. He almost did the other day, however, that mistake is never going to happen again. The closet otaku would make sure of it.

His ears were greeted with his favorite anime opening. If he was the only one in the hotel room, then Hijikata wouldn’t have hesitated to sing along. Instead, the mayora just tapped his finger along with the beat. Gintoki came out of the restroom in his usual sleepwear and saw Hijikata watching the same anime from last night. “May I join you?”

Hijikata fought off the urge to roll his eyes. He doesn’t have much of a choice other than accepting the other’s request. Even if he said no, Gintoki would just watch anyway, so what's the point of his question? “Fine.” Nodded Hijikata, facing the television the whole time. He scooted over to the side, giving Gintoki space.

The silver haired laid down on the bed, letting the blanket cover his lower body. His head rested on a pillow. This was way more comfortable than the floor, that’s for sure. Even more comfortable feeling someone else’s body heat near him. The two men stayed like this, watching Sailor Moon like last night.

After a few episodes, Hijikata was the first to fall asleep. He tried his best to stay up, but his body protested against him since they were midway through an episode. The plot was basically at its climax. Hijikata yawned, letting sleep overtake him. “Can you record the episode?” He asked before closing his eyes. 

The last thing he saw was Gintoki staring at him with an indescribable expression on his face. 

Hijikata woke up, glancing towards the clock to check the time. It was almost 2 in the morning. He groaned in annoyance, wondering why his body decided to wake him up at this hour. All that he could do was try to fall asleep. The black haired tried to lay on his back, but a certain perm head prevented that from happening.

He instantly realized that Gintoki was right behind him, feeling his sugary breath on his neck. Gintoki threw an arm over him, snoring soundly. It seemed like he was asleep. Hijikata felt weird because he’s not used to being this close to the other. They would always remember to keep a respectable distance. Sure, they have been closer than usual lately, but not this close to the point where Hijikata could feel Gintoki’s chest against his back.

Getting out of Gintoki’s grip seemed to be harder than what Hijikata thought. The other man’s arm wouldn’t budge no matter what. Hijikata grumbled in defeat, hoping that sleep would just solve his whole issue. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to slumber. Gintoki pressed harder against him. That was when Hijikata felt a bulge against his lower back. 

His eyes split open, taken aback by the little - actually big - surprise that greeted the police officer. Hijikata cocked his head behind him. No, it couldn’t be true. Was Gintoki having a wet dream or something? Whatever it was, Hijikata did not want to find out.

The vice chief turned around and faced Gintoki. Hijikata grabbed his shoulders, pushing him away in alarm. The sudden movement startled the yorozuya awake. He opened his eyes whilst wondering what the fuck was going on.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” The silver haired raised his voice, furious that Hijikata decided to rudely interrupt his deep slumber. “Did something happen?”

“Well, something did happen. I did not ask to wake up at 2 am to find your boner rubbing against my back!” Hijikata yelled in reply but then reminded himself that Kagura and Shinpachi were next door. He lowered his voice. If the kids eavesdropped on their conversation, Hijikata wouldn’t know what to do with himself. But the kids were probably asleep by now, though.

Gintoki looked down to see the bulge in his pants. He stared at it for a few seconds and looked up to see Hijikata’s flushed face. The fact that he was embarrassed from seeing Gintoki’s erection made him want to cackle, and that’s exactly what he did.

“This is not a laughing matter!”

“I wonder, why is Oogushi-kun blushing? I better go and take a picture ‘cause this doesn’t happen very often!” Gintoki teased him, laughing and pointing a finger at the other. Hijikata blushed harder.

“What- If you do that, then you’ll never see the light of day.” The raven haired growled, his face darkening. He really wished he fell back asleep, but now he was wide awake so doing such a thing would be impossible. 

Hijikata could basically see the silhouette of Gintoki’s dick through his pants. Maybe his face wasn’t turning red because of embarrassment, but perhaps it was because of something else. He stopped himself from looking at it for too long. Hijikata covered half of his face with his hand, which made Gintoki grin smugly.

“Wow, what’s this? Are you shy?” Gintoki asked coyly, moving closer and Hijikata tried to back away in return. His back hit the wooden bedframe, the yorozuya looming over him. Hijikata’s shoulders tensed. He froze and stared at Gintoki, eyebrows knitted together.

The perm head kept talking even if Hijikata didn’t answer him. God, the vice chief wanted him to shut his smartass mouth so bad. For some reason, he didn’t. The vice chief just stood there as if he was frozen. He spoke in a low tone. “Oogushi-kun, why is your face so red?” Gintoki gradually closed the gap between them, gazing at the alluring dead fish eyes that were boring into HIjikata. His gaze alone made him shudder.

The tone of his voice made Hijikata’s heartbeat speed up. He hated himself for not thinking of a witty comeback like he always did. His throat had gone dry. Silence passed between them as Gintoki stared at him and Hijikata stared back. Once their noses were almost touching, Gintoki backed away. Hijikata felt empty immediately, a part of him wishing the yorozuya had moved closer.

“Don’t worry. I’ll stop.” The permhead stretched his arms as he got out of bed. “I’ll just jack off in the bathroom.” He yawned, still a little tired from his beauty sleep being interrupted. Gintoki was less angry about it though, since seeing Hijikata in such a docile state amused him greatly.

However, Hijikata didn’t want him to stop. The vice chief absolutely despised how Gintoki decided to leave him like it was no big deal despite how much he got Hijikata all riled up. Hesitating at first, the black haired seized the other’s wrist. Gintoki looked back at him in question. 

“Wait.” Hijikata spoke up. He didn’t mean for his voice to sound so...desperate. 

“Hm?” Gintoki tilted his head, urging for the other to continue. 

“...Don’t stop.” His eager words surprised Gintoki. He smirked as he moved back onto the bed. What an interesting character development from Hijikata. And this came from the same man who thought the man in front of him was nothing but an idiotic snob who caused him problems left and right (he wasn’t really wrong though). Their relationship was like cat and dog, but maybe that was only what it looked like on the surface. The blush that was ravaging Hijikata’s neck and spreading all the way to his ears suggested something more...intimate. 

Gintoki leaned closer to the mayora, snaking a hand on his back and slowly but surely moved down to his lower spine. His other gently touched Hijikata’s arm and rubbed slow circles down toward his elbow which made Hijikata shudder. Gintoki held him like he was a fragile little thing; like he was about to break and shatter into a million pieces at any given moment. Although, the two of them knew that was far from the truth. Hijikata could bash his head in right now if he really wanted to, but he didn’t. Especially not when he was in need of Gintoki’s company so much.

“What are you suggesting?” Gintoki asked another stupid question, fully knowing what the vice chief was getting at. He whispered into his ear. Hijikata could feel his hot breath against his neck. “Do you want to get me off?”

He felt his breath hitch from Gintoki’s words. The silver haired nibbled at his ear after. Hijikata could feel himself melting from his touch. Gintoki turned to face him, their lips inches away from each other. 

And that’s when they shared a passionate, searing kiss. It wasn’t long until Gintoki slipped a tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against Hijikata’s. The sensation felt heavenly. Gintoki rubbed faster circles on his arm, his other hand wandering Hijilata’s backside. The black haired moaned in appreciation, putting a hand on Gintoki’s neck. 

Their kiss got more intense from there. Hijikata titled his chin, allowing for their kiss to go deeper. The two of them felt so hot as if they strongly desired something. Something that required them with less clothes. With more moaning. Gintoki put his hands on the other’s waist, hoisting him up on his lap. He grinded his hard cock against Hijikata’s own. The sensation made the black haired whimper and squirm. 

The friction from their clothed groins pleasured Hijikata greatly, however, it wasn’t enough. Gintoki could definitely tell, but he didn’t want to give the vice chief what he wanted yet. They had only just started. He grabbed a sleeve of Hijikata’s dark yukata, yanking it off. He loosened the cloth that held up the yukata together with his other hand. Now the only piece of clothing Hijikata was wearing was his boxers. 

Both men backed away from the kiss, panting. There was a line of saliva connecting their lips together. Gintoki felt his mouth water at the sight of him almost naked. It wasn’t the first time he saw Hijikata’s body, but this was the only time he could truly admire his beauty.

His nipples were perky and red. Gintoki rubbed one of them with his thumb. Hijikata’s breath hitched, wanting more of the other’s touch. The yorozuya pressed his lips to his neck. He left small kisses down his neck, his collarbone, and down his chest. Gintoki stuck his tongue out, giving his nipple a tiny lick. He looked up and Hijikata, who was staring down at the yorozuya with such intensity. 

Seeing Gintoki’s sultry gaze while he was teasing his nipples made Hijikata shiver. The silver haired pinched his other nipple, rubbing it with his finger. Hijikata let out a small moan and arched his back. This wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

Then Gintoki stopped. The other whined in response. Gintoki faced him, their face only mere inches apart. “Suck me off.” He said in a low tone, eyes full of lust. Hijikata gulped at the vulgar command, but then yelped in surprise when Gintoki changed their positions. He was now on his fours, his ass facing him. Gintoki laid down and his head was resting on a pillow. It was an embarrassing position for sure. 

He felt the silver haired pull his boxers down, exposing his ass to the cold air. Hijikata shivered. “W-What are you doing-“ He stammered, but the question ended up being in vain since the perm head didn’t pay any thought to what Hijikata was saying. HIs words were cut off when Gintoki spread his cheeks apart and licked his asshole. 

“I told you to suck me off. You better listen.” Replied Gintoki and then slapped his cheek while he resumed to eat him out. At first Hijikata wanted to scold him for acting all cocky, but the pleasure Gintoki was giving him sent sensations all the way to his cock. Hijikata covered his mouth to muffle the obscene sound slipping from his lips. He felt his vision going hazy. Hijikata slipped his shaky hands under Gintoki’s pants, grabbing his dick, 

The vice chief could barely focus when he licked a long stripe on the side of the yorozuya’s cock. There were veins sticking out from the side which made him drool. He used his hand to pump the shaft in slow motions. Hijikata took it easy and sucked on the head before starting to engulf his cock from top to bottom. Gintoki held back a groan. His mouth was better than how he imagined. The warm heat made him feel like his dick was gonna melt. 

By now, Hijikata had most of his thick dick inside of his mouth. His eyes were watering. He was pretty sure his jaw was gonna ache by the end of this. Hijikata began sucking his dick like his life depended on it, his head bobbing up and down. The pleasure he felt from both sides of his body felt like it was too much. Like was going to burst at any second.

Gintoki’s precum dripped onto the corners of Hijikata’s mouth. His moans grew more wanton when the yorozuya’s tongue went deeper inside him. He felt like he was going to come at any second, his orgasm arrived faster than he thought-

“Get off.” Gintoki stopped eating him out. The black haired felt like smacking him in the head for stopping, especially when he was about to have one of the best orgasms of his life. On the other hand, resorting to violence would prevent them from continuing, and neither of them wanted that to happen.

Hijikata did what he was told, sitting on the bed. Gintoki took off the vice chief’s boxers. His bare ass touched the sheets, slick leaking out of his ass. That was when the yorozuya started speaking, a mocking grin on his stupid attractive face. “Y’know, I’ve been thinking. Wouldn’t it be kinda hot if I watched you finger yourself?”

The black haired widened his eyes, his already red face flushing in embarrassment. Gintoki seeing him in this desperate, lustful state was already shameful enough, but now he wants to watch Hijikata touch himself In the ass? What shocked him more was that Gintoki wanted to actually go the whole way with him. Not just a simple blowjob. 

“You want to go the whole way!?” Hijikata glared at him in disbelief, “We don’t even have any condoms or lube.” 

“Actually,” Gintoki got up from the bed, walking to his luggage. He soon came back with a half bottle of lube. “I don’t have any condoms, though. It’ll be fine if I pull out, right?”

The (horny) vice chief rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was saying no to the sex. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but Hijikata wanted it. Gintoki inside him. Hijikata’s blush intensified just thinking about it. Well, it wasn’t like he had feelings for the guy, right? Not in a million years. Both parties will probably forget this ever happened or become fuck buddies or something. Nothing more than that. 

“...Fine.”

“Good.” Gintoki threw the bottle at him, an amused expression on his face. “So how about you start fingering yourself? Gin-san is not as patient as you might think. If you don’t, I might as well just fuck you right now.”

“Shut your mouth.” Growled Hijikata. Even during sex, the stupid permhead wouldn’t know when to stop talking. He couldn’t expect less from a smartass like him of course. The yorozuya would always seem to say what was at the top of mind without thinking of the consequences.

The silver haired grabbed the bottom of his shirt, taking it off. His toned chest was exposed from his collarbone to the v line below his abs. All for Hijkata to drool at. “Go ahead and see for yourself.” Gintoki crossed his arms, tilting his head. Unfortunately, Hijikata did not want to see for himself. He knew the yorozuya wasn’t lying about fucking him without preparation. The fact that Gintoki wouldn’t hesitate to do what he wanted to him angered Hijikata and turned him on immensely at the same time.

Hijikata spread his legs in front of Gintoki. The sight alone was something the yorozuya couldn’t take his eyes off of. Gintoki licked his lips. Hijikata chief opened the bottle and poured a plentiful amount of lube onto his fingers. Hijikata closed his eyes and made sure inhale and exhale before thrusting his finger inside.

A drop of sweat fell down Gintoki’s forehead. His hole was basically eating the finger up. Gintoki wondered if it’ll do the same for his cock. Hijikata bit his lip and fought back a whine while he pumped his finger in and out of him repeatedly. 

Eventually, he added a second finger once his hole became loose. His legs spread wider as he finger fucked himself. The unrestrained groan Gintoki heard from Hijikata destroyed a large portion of the resolve that the he had. If that’s how the mayora reacted when he only had a few fingers in himself, then it would be hard to imagine what he would act like if Gintoki was inside him. There is only one way to find out.

“Stop.” Gintoki said, moving closer. The vice chief obliged, pulling his fingers out of his still incredibly tight hole. He grabbed Hijikata by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed sheets. “Actually, I’m feeling a bit generous right now. Let me do it for you.” Gintoki breathed heavily, his pupils dilated and blown. Hijikata’s heart skipped a beat at his wanton gaze. A stark contrast from his usual look of indifference. It was clear that Hijikata affected him in a way no one else would.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his hand with a decent amount. Hijikata gripped the sheets, eager. His heart was beating fast as he was waiting for what was about to happen. The yorozuya circled his rim and slipped his middle finger inside, He made sure to watch how Hijikata’s face contorted with pleasure. 

Gintoki set a rough pace, wanting to get this over with and onto the main event. The black haired threw his head back, trying to even his breath but to no avail. “Slow down, you ass-“ He could barely get a full sentence out without moaning promiscuously like a needy whore. It wasn’t long till Gintoki added another finger. And another.

Soon after, Gintoki hit a spot that almost made the man under him come instantly. Hijikata arched his back, eyes widening. His mouth was agape with drool and the precum from earlier leaking from his lips. “Do you really want me to slow down?” The sadist was grinning down at him while Hijikata was practically squirming. Gintoki felt his hole tighten from his dirty talk. If Hijikata wasn’t busy getting fingered, he would’ve kicked him in the stomach. Gintoki was lucky. For more than one reason, though. One being that the yorozuya would be the only person to see Hijikata so horny and desperate. 

Hijikata suddenly felt empty and unsatisfied when Gintoki pulled his fingers out. “Get on all fours.” He commanded and the black haired did exactly that. The position was humiliating for sure, but at this point Hijikata didn’t feel much shame. 

The black haired spoke up again after a few moments. Gintoki was too busy staring at Hijikata’s irresistible body. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the vice chief’s voice. “Could you get any slower?” As soon as he finished that sentence, the mayora felt Gintoki’s cock against his rim. Hijikata jolted. The silver haired slowly but surely entered him. “God, fuck-“ Gasped Hijikata as he tried to even his breaths. His thighs were trembling from the sudden pressure. The perm head continued to thrust his hard cock until the whole thing was almost inside, moving his hips slowly. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

Gintoki traced the other’s spine with his thumb once again. It made Hijikata shiver. He could practically feel his intense dead fish eyes glaring down at him. “You better brace yourself.” Said the perm head, licking his hungry lips. Before Hijikata could come up with some witty retort, the yorozuya pulled out slowly until only the tip was inside him. Then he wrapped his hands around Hijikata’s thighs and pushed them toward him in a forceful manner while bucking his hips into the tight heat. 

Hijikata fisted the sheets with an obscene and loud moan. The sound was so vulgar that the vice chief couldn’t believe that it came from him. Gintoki was ruthless, gripping his hips so hard that the both of them were certain that the action would leave bruises in the morning. Hijikata covered his mouth with his hand and tried to muffle his wanton moans. Since the kids were in the next room, it sure would be embarrassing for them to overhear their explicit activities. Even more embarrassing if they found out that Hijikata was whimpering and moaning like a needy slut with the perm head on top of him. He knew Shinpachi wouldn’t speak a word about it, but the problem would be the china girl. She’d probably tell everyone about it - including Sougo. Hijikata wouldn’t hear the end of it. Really, why did he agree to sleep with this idiot who was one scoop of ice cream away from getting diabetes? How did the guy have such a lean figure even though he had such a big sweet tooth? Maybe it’s because of him having main character privileges or something?

The hard thrust from the yorozuya seemed to answer the first question perfectly. “Ahn!“ Moaned Hijikata, burying his face into the sheets. “Deep-“ was all he could say before letting out more needy sounds. Gintoki groaned when Hijikata was suddenly tightening up. Before, the yorozuya was not aware of the fact that their bodies were extremely compatible with each other. The sounds of skin slapping were constant, echoing throughout the room. 

Drops of sweat were seeping from Gintoki’s forehead while he saw Hijikata come undone from behind. It was a shame that he couldn’t see what expressions the mayora was making. Without pulling out, he turned Hijikata around to he was lying on his back. Gintoki wrapped his legs around his hips as he continued to ram into the horny vice chief.

“Why the hell are you so rough!?” Hijikata asked, moaning mid sentence. There were tears lining up his waterline. His hair was unruly, bruises on his hips. 

Gintoki vigorously grabbed Hijikata’s face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks. “Huuh? What did I just hear?” He said, speeding up his thrusts. Hijikata could no longer hold back his moans. Gintoki glared at Hijikata, his intense maroon eyes staring into the other’s blue ones. “Don’t tell me that you were complaining, Hijikata-kun. You should know what happens if you are ungrateful.” He made sure to emphasize the last word by giving him a hard thrust. All Hijikata could do was let out a measly whimper.

The white haired was hammering him in a way that made him feel stars. His vision felt hazy, only seeing the man before him. Hijikata looked down and got a good view of Gintoki’s dick ruthlessly fucking into him. The perm head grabbed his inner thighs and spread them apart more. He leaned in toward Hijikata’s ear, whispering in a low voice. “You see that? You’re sucking me in so good.” 

That was when Gintoki hit that one place that made Hijikata’s resolve go down the drain. He threw his head back, grabbing Gintoki’s shoulder and squeezing it hard. WIthout the vice chief realizing it, the white haired leaned down and sucked on a spot on the side of his neck and left a mark. Gintoki sped up the pace while looking at Hijikata’s sensual expressions. Desperate whines were leaving Hijikata’s mouth. Gintoki bit his bottom lip hard, looking at the attractive vice chief. It seemed like he liked dirty talk a lot. “Gin-“ Hijikata called out part of his actual name. His actual name for once. What a rare sight. 

A few moments later, they both were close to orgasm. He could tell by the way Hijikata’s body was spasming from the overstimulation. Gintoki pressed his lips against the other, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. With his free hand, he intertwined his fingers with Hijikata’s. Gintoki made sure to ram into him as hard as he could. His thrusts grew erratic. 

Tears were falling down from Hijikata’s eyes. This was all too much. He couldn’t think straight anymore. When Gintoki was about to come, he tried to pull out but Hijikata wouldn’t let him. The legs around the waist were too strong. In response, the yorozuya pulled away from the kiss. “Hijikata, let go.” He said, but the attempt was futile. The mayora didn’t listen one bit, too focused on the sensation of Gintoki’s thick cock inside him. 

They moaned loudly in unison. Gintoki released his load inside him while Hijikata came onto their chests. The two men let out exhausted pants. Gintoki pulled out, gazing some of his jizz oozing out of Hijikata. Seeing this alone made the yorozuya want to go for another round. However, he fell on top of him instead, almost crushing the vice chief because of his weight. “Get off me.” The vice chief said, but Gintoki ignored him. Although, feeling the yorozuya’s body heat up close and personal felt soothing. It made him feel at ease.

“Did you just come inside me?” 

“Don’t blame me. It’s your fault.”

Fair enough.

A calming silence passed between them while the both of them tried to take in what just happened. How would they label their relationship now? From enemies to what? Fuckbuddies? Not sure. Enemies that occasionally fuck? No, that wasn’t right. Lovers? Hijikata felt something weird in his stomach. He didn’t know if it was a good or bad feeling.

The vice chief felt overwhelmed by the sudden change between them. In the past, their relationship was all made up of merciless brawls and shit talking. None of them expected this. Not at all. But was that a negative thing? That question was still up to debate. 

However, this wasn’t the first time there was tension between them. A different type of tension. There were always those occasional times where Gintoki would gaze at Hijikata a little longer than necessary. Especially when they were at that bath house. Gintoki couldn’t help but stare at his physique. The tiny towel covering his groin didn’t help. It didn’t matter if Gintoki’s touches were hostile or passive, but the Hijikata would always feel his touch lingering on his body even minutes after. He would always come the conclusion that all of this was out of spite and malice. But looking back at those moments, perhaps they should’ve expected this to happen after all?

Hijikata noticed that Gintoki’s hand was still holding his. He felt his warm breath against his neck, making his face heat up again. Hijikata wasn’t aware of how soft Gintoki’s hair was. Before, he never really cared, but right now all he wanted to do was to touch it. Hijikata hesitated at first, nevertheless, he put his hand on Gintoki’s head, slowly and gently stroked his soft locks. Gintoki snakily wrapped his arms around Hijikata, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

The warm, tight feeling in Hijikata’s chest faltered the second Gintoki began talking. “Wow. You were more submissive than I thought-“

Hijikata got up and grabbed a pillow. He smacked him in the head with it. 

Shinpachi sipped some of his orange juice, staring at Gintoki and Hijikata a few meters away. They were fighting as always, but this time in seawater. The yorozuya splashed some water on the vice chief while most likely blurting out an offensive remark that’ll piss him off on purpose. 

Gintoki leaned in and whispered something that was rather suggestive into Hijikata's ear. When he was done talking, the vice chief’s face was beet reed. “Nothing good ever comes out of your foul mouth!” Hijikata raised his voice which scared some of the children around them away. Those poor children. Shinpachi felt bad for them. The mayora grabbed Gintoki and put his arm over his neck, so he was now in a chokehold. The yorozuya’s face was practically turning purple when Hijikata dunked the both of them underwater. 

“Shinpachi, have you noticed anything weird going on?” Kagura said, also gazing suspiciously at the two. 

“Yeah. It’s like there’s this weird aura between them now.” Replied Shinpachi. The angry bruise on Hijikata’s neck was still suspicious despite the vice chief brushing it off, saying that he just slipped and fell on something.’The straight man took another sip from his drink. 

Gintoki rose through the water briefly, trying to escape the demon vice chief. “Shinpachi! Kagura! Someone! Help-“ He pleaded but to no avail. The perm head let out a frightened scream when Hijikata pushed him underwater again.

Sarutobi saw his cries for help by the ice cream stand. She was in the middle of giving someone a raspberry popsicle. The person had long black hair and was accompanied by an unusual pet holding a wooden sign. Seeing her one and true love suffering made Sarutobi go crazy. She couldn’t handle holding back anymore. “Don’t worry, Gin-san! Your dear Sarutobi is gonna save you from that ferocious demon!” The stalker started running toward them, leaving her customers puzzled.

“Wait! I don’t want you to help me! Give me someone else!” Yelled Gintoki and tried to scan the area for his two kids before getting dunked underwater again. Both Shinpachi and Kagura looked in the other direction, feeling a shiver going down their spines. 

“...So you’ve heard the sounds coming from their room too, right?” Kagura blurted out loudly which made the boy choke on his orange juice. The cherry boy felt his cheeks heat up as he struggled to think of something to say. Unfortunately, a certain sadistic officer happened to pass between them. At the worst time possible. 

Shinpachi felt like his soul was being sucked out of him the moment Sougo spoke. He was annoyed at Kagura for spouting such things so carelessly. “Ooh? What kind of sounds?” Was what the guy said, a wide smile on his face. Their faces went pale instantly from Sougo’s question.

Looks like putting them in the same hotel room was a good choice. The sadistic police officer was right. Gintoki and Hijikata did get along well.

Way more than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :D  
> im a sucker for these two dorks and i just wanted to contribute something for one if my top favorite anime <3


End file.
